


"you have the emotional capacity of a brick"

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, confession fic, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Priyanka was conflicted, she adored her best friend but Lemon wasn't the one you went to for emotional consoling. She could provide one hell of a distraction but she wasn’t good with her own emotions, let alone someone else’s. She could listen but couldn’t help the lack of emotive energy she had a lot of the time.“Girl, something is clearly bothering you, you can talk to me.” The concern on the blonde’s face was appreciated, no matter how little she could do to help the situation. How do you explain to the person trying to console you that they’re the problem?
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Drag Race)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	"you have the emotional capacity of a brick"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a prompt on my blog and it came out pretty long so i decided to cross post it, enjoy :)

Priyanka was conflicted, she adored her best friend but Lemon wasn't the one you went to for emotional consoling. She could provide one hell of a distraction but she wasn’t good with her own emotions, let alone someone else’s. She could listen but couldn’t help the lack of emotive energy she had a lot of the time. 

“Girl, something is clearly bothering you, you can talk to me.” The concern on the blonde’s face was appreciated, no matter how little she could do to help the situation. How do you explain to the person trying to console you that they’re the problem?

“Lem, I love you but I’m not coming to you for advice, you have the emotional capacity of a brick.”

“Bitch! Fuck, Priyanka, I just don’t like seeing someone I care about unhappy, is it bad to try and help you?” The genuine hurt in her voice shook the brunette. It wasn’t like Lemon to get so riled up over a joke but maybe now wasn’t the most appropriate time. She let out a dejected sigh, attention falling to her lap as she tried to avoid the prying eyes of her roommate. 

“I’m sorry.” The meekness made Lemon do a double-take, even when she was upset, Priyanka would have some kind of witty response to most things. Even when they squabbled, she rarely submitted with such sadness. Something was truly wrong.

“It’s fine Pri, just talk to me, doll, even if you don’t want to talk I just wanna help you feel better.”

Priyanka left the thoughts of the clear care and concern lemon had for her aside, with her feelings they’d easily get misread as romantic. That was impossible, lemon rarely held more than a slight crush on someone before getting bored as they never fit her standards. 

“Alright, there’s this girl. But there’s nothing I can do about it, she’s not into me.” the immediate interest lemon showed hurt, Priyanka sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long conversation. 

“Have you asked her?”

“No? Who asks people, you flirt, and if they don’t flirt back to go and cry yourself to sleep because you know you’ll never find love.”

Lemon looked even more concerned, it sent Priyanka through a loop to see such compassion on her face. There was no trying to hide it, just some sort of love and care for her that made her broken heart feel that much better. 

“Maybe she’s just dumb,” Lemon said with a soft giggle, the kind of noise that would melt anyone’s heart and sent Priyanka into orbit any time it came out of her. 

“Oh, she is, the stupidest person I know. But I love her, and I'm too scared to say anything and ruin our friendship” 

“It’s not good to bottle up your feelings, you keep quiet about it so long and you just want to die every time they go on a date or get their heartbroken, but you can’t say anything or give it away because it’s been so long. It’s scary Pri, but don’t let yourself get to that position. You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

That was a lot, Lemon realised how much she’d spilt but couldn’t find the energy to hold up her walls. She trusted Priyanka more than anyone, how much was it to let her know about her long-running crush that she had no intention of acting upon and fuck up her one good relationship with a person that wasn’t her dog. 

“Lem, why don’t you try? If you feel that strongly about someone, surely it’s worth trying?” 

Lemon scoffed at Priyanka’s romanticism, life wasn’t like a romcom. People didn’t fall in love with their best friends and live happily ever after, they suffered from the burden of loving someone who crushed on someone new each week and came back to them heartbroken. There was a reason she couldn’t deal well with emotions, she was scared to show them.

“She doesn’t like me like that, it’s painfully obvious cause she likes someone else.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“I actually hate you, oh my god!.” Twisting her words was a low move but it wasn’t surprising. Priyanka was just like that and as annoying as it could be it was one of Lemon’s favourite things. She always had a quick wit to bounce something back. It made arguments a nightmare, she’d pick up on any contradiction but it was hilarious in the right context. 

“You love me, who wouldn’t” Though she’d glanced away, lemon would hear the smirk in Priyanka's words. She wanted to rub the smug look off her face, it was infuriatingly adorable when she got all cocky about her appeal 

“Most people.”

“Bitch! You’re lucky you’re cute, cause you’re an ass.” the brunette laughed at the deadpan delivery. Lemon loved to fight back with her lack of emotion and it never failed to get a laugh. 

“I’ve got a nice ass thanks for noticing, doll.” The pair erupted in giggles at the absurdity of it all, the spilling of emotions before falling back into the comfort of their jokes. It felt good to be understood by someone, but they both yearned for something more while thinking the other was yearning for someone else.

Priyanka convinced Lemon into laying close to her as they both chilled, looking on their phones, comfortable in the company of each other. It took her by surprise when the smaller girl cuddled into her. Affection was rare from Lemon, it made her heart pound in her chest as she continued to lay her head onto her shoulder and latch her arms around the closest arm. 

Priyanka couldn’t help beginning to stroke her hair, she started slowly attempting to gauge the reaction from her before continuing as Lemon relaxed into the touch. She let out a soft sigh, completely letting Priyanka be as affectionate as she wanted. 

Lemon felt her fear melting as they stayed like that. She wished she had the courage to speak up about her feelings but the words eluded her. Something about now felt like the right time if ever. Courage slowly bubbled up, leaving lemon dead silent in the arms of her roommate wishing she could telepathically communicate her feelings and avoid this whole headache.

“Hey, Pri?” Lemon whispered, turning her head to face her friend with an apprehensive look. It would normally be enough to worry Priyanka but something felt serious about this like she shouldn’t interrupt. Lemon glanced around, attempting to avoid the problem of speaking despite having started the conversation herself.

“I just…” She trailed off, wondering if she could even say it. Was it worth it? For a chance with Priyanka, she had to try. “I love you, Pri. I’m glad you’re in my life.” 

She wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but earnest words of appreciation from Lemon wasn’t it. The feeling it brought her was euphoric though. It warmed the brunette to her core to know that her best friend liked her that much. Lemon wasn’t one for soft sappy moments, she showed her affection through playful banter and the occasional compliment. Something was different, she meant everything so clearly with her heart that it made Priyanka question if she could just kiss her right there.

“I love you too Lem, you have no idea how much.” Though it sounded innocent, she didn’t know how much

She didn’t know how Priyanka spent nights on end thinking about Lemon lying next to her, making snide comments about the most random things to get a laugh out of her. She didn’t know how every heartbreak fades quicker around her, how the feelings for her were the cure for anyone else. She was why dates failed. They weren’t Lemon, and that was all she wanted. 

Their eyes met, wordlessly exchanging affections with soft smiles. Priyanka couldn’t help but lean ever so much closer, Lemon soon mirroring her action. Was this about to happen? Was Lemon aware of what she was doing? Before she could overthink too much more, their lips met. It was as soft as she thought Lemon would be. Though neither wanted to end, they had to break apart for air soon enough. It took one soft, dopey grin from Priyanka to send the blonde’s heart fluttering in her chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @winterboxx if you wanna come say hello :)


End file.
